


Joust

by apatheticAbsorption



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fencing, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Short, This Is STUPID, i guess? i'm not putting this in the swordfighting tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: tread lightly or be defeated





	Joust

they step along reflecting pools  
spoiled skin hidden behind pointe curtains  
needles screaming their cry of “clang, clang, clang” into still air

she fumbles, missteps, and gasps  
silvery stabs slick skin  
tastes iron, calcium, iron, oxygen

they scream out their grief, cries of ecstasy and horror  
she crumples into nothing, hollow and drained  
spine exposed beneath spotlights

she bleeds black blood  
and she bleeds black blood  
bleeds black blood on this nacreous november night

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know jousting is not the same thing as fencing
> 
> Join my discord server if you want: discord.gg/ddWUmda


End file.
